


Try Not to Die This Time

by BitterSnowflake



Series: Loki/Reader [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Loki asks you out for a second date.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044615
Kudos: 20





	Try Not to Die This Time

Loki asked you out for a second date and you gladly said yes. After all, you would be forever grateful to him for saving your life. You never would have dreamed that the disastrous first date hadn’t scared him off. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect; he seemed more intrigued by you after having saved your life. And you were of course intrigued by him. Loki was still a mystery to you. He was very elegant and gracious, but he also had a more sinister side to him that you would sometimes catch a glimpse of when he smiled at someone else’s misfortune. It would only be minor things, of course, such as someone spilling out their drinks or tripping over something. You found yourself smiling at him smiling, rather than at whatever he was smiling at.

You and Loki spent your second date at an outdoor ice rink and he stayed true to his word of insisting that you should wear a helmet.

“I would appreciate it if you tried not to die this time. The helmet will at least stop you from crushing your skull. I’m not so sure I’d be able to fix that,” he told you insistently as he tried to put the helmet on your head for the second time. This time you sighed and let him do it. After all, he was right; if you crushed your skull, he probably wouldn’t be able to fix it. “Be careful,” he said as you went out on the ice with your ice skates. You smiled triumphantly as you managed not to fall on your butt.

“I am careful, Loki,” you assured him as you kept going forward. You were quite unsteady on your legs, but managed to somehow stay on your feet. Ice skating was fun. You looked at Loki, who graciously moved across the ice, seemingly effortlessly keeping his balance.

“Come,” he offered and took your hands in his, skating backwards, leading you across the ice to the other side of the rink. You smiled as you followed him and managed to find a good pace. He turned before reaching the edge of the rink and you tripped over your own feet as you tried to follow. Loki caught you in his arms and smiled down at you as he held you steady. He leaned down for a kiss and you shut your eyes as you instinctively deepened the kiss.

“Always the hero,” you said humorously once you got back up straight.

“I know a lot of people who would disagree,” he said cryptically, seemingly amused by your choice of words.

“Well, you are my hero,” you told him truthfully and he smiled warmly at you in response.

“If you say so,” he said and you yelped in surprise as he lifted you up in his arms, like a superhero saving a damsel in distress. He skated across the ice with you and you held your arms around his neck. “How about some hot chocolate, you seem cold,” he suggested as he put you back down on the ice. You nodded agreeingly and sat down on a bench with him once you had gotten your hot drinks. You sipped your drink as you looked at the other people ice skating. “There,” Loki said and pointed to a woman just as she fell on her butt. You bit your lip to suppress a smile as you didn’t want to smile at her misfortune. Then Loki pointed to a man right before he skated straight into another man. He seemed almost able to foresee the small accidents just before they were about to happen. “Over there,” Loki said and pointed to a man carrying a cup of hot chocolate. The man slipped on the snow and fell forward into a snowpile. You covered your mouth with your hand as you tried not to laugh. “You can laugh,” Loki told you with a smirk. “I won’t judge.”

“I don’t want to laugh at other people’s misfortune,” you told him honestly. “It makes me feel bad.”

“Then what do you like to laugh at?” Loki asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” you replied. “I like to laugh with other people rather than laughing at them,” you explained and pointed to a couple where a girl was trying to teach another girl how to ice skate. They were both laughing as they held each other’s hands and tried not to fall. “They are laughing with each other.” Then you looked around a bit more and saw some children throwing snowballs at each other. “And so are they. Those kinds of things make me happy.”

“So it makes you happy to see other people happy?” Loki concluded and you nodded smilingly.

“Doesn’t it make you happy?” you asked and Loki smiled at you.

“Seeing you happy makes me happy,” he told you. “What do you think would make the people around here happy right at this moment?” he asked.

“If it started snowing,” you told him after a moment’s thought. To your great surprise, it began to snow the moment after you had said it. The faces of the people around you lit up with joy as they watched the snow fall. If you hadn’t known any better you might have thought that Loki had something to do with it. You smiled brightly at him and leaned in for another kiss. It tasted sweet from the hot chocolate you both had just been drinking and the snowflakes melted against your cheeks as the snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
